Es mejor reinar en el infierno que servir en el cielo
by PhantomRaven11
Summary: La historia la escriben los ganadores, es un hecho. Quizás los ángeles si fueran expulsados pero los demonios ya estaban allí para darles la bienvenida. Los demonios siempre han estado allí, sólo que relevados de puestos importantes por intrusos. La historia siempre los ha considerado como el mal absoluto pero Dios hizo que los ángeles se inclinaran ante una especie parecida.


**Precuela de _"Si mucho miras a un abismo, el abismo concluirá por mirar dentro de ti"_.**

* * *

El poder estaba en las almas, pero habían almas más poderosas que otras. El mundo físico siempre podría seguir su curso pero el espiritual comenzó a fallar debido al desequilibrio de que los demonios arrebatasen tantas almas y se hicieran cada vez más fuertes.

Las almas que más brillaban daban estabilidad a la espiritualidad de la tierra y los demonios por aquel entonces sólo las arrebataban cuando lo necesitaban de verdad, pero su estancia en la tierra perduró durante mucho más tiempo del permitido y fue entonces cuando comenzaron a arrebatarlas incluso cuando no era necesario. La tierra era muy grande por lo que el número de almas también pero con el paso del tiempo, ese recurso comenzó a ser muy limitado así que fue cuando Dios intervino sentenciando que sólo podrían arrebatar almas a cambio de un pacto.

Dios decidió así que los humanos tendrían más libre albedrío, de que ellos mismos decidirían su destino al morir.

A los demonios, por supuesto, no les gustó la elección pero tuvieron que acatarla aunque con esa decisión también hizo peligrar a la humanidad. Hasta entonces, los demonios únicamente habían pasado desapercibidos pero empezaron a involucrarse para poder hacer pactos, para arrebatar cualquier alma que estuviera dispuesta a pagar el precio y no todos estaban preparados para ello. No sólo por pagar el precio, sino porque los humanos sin alma eran carcasas vacías. Como robots que se dedicaban únicamente a sus obligaciones. No sentían absolutamente nada. Ni frío, ni calor, ni hambre, ni sueño, ni sentimientos verdaderos. Tan sólo quedaba en ellos la ambición y los sueños materiales, por lo que muchos de ellos al no sentir esa necesidad de alimentar su organismo dejaron de comer provocando que murieran de inanición, que no sintiera esa necesidad no significaba que mágicamente su organismo estuviera preparado para soportarlo. La mitad de los asesinos de esa época mataron porque la falta de sueño les produjo alucinaciones y la otra mitad por quitarse competencia por lo que pronto volvió a reducirse de manera drástica el número de almas que podían arrebatar.

Ya sólo quedaban los que no querían hacer el pacto y los demonios incumpliendo su castigo decidieron arrebatarles la vida. Cuando Dios vio toda esa sangre derramada, sentenció a encerrarlos en distintos lugares del mundo con símbolos de un idioma que sólo ellos entendían y prohibió todo conocimiento de éste con la intención de que nadie los liberara nunca.

Después del encierro, el número de humanos volvió a aumentar y como en todo tiempo más futuro a cualquier guerra o castigo, el miedo también se fue disipando por lo que los descendientes de esos humanos que Dios consideraba puros y dignos del cielo fueron descifrando aquel idioma, siempre con ayuda. Los demonios podrían estar encerrados pero cuando los humanos dormían era cuando estaban más vulnerables y receptivos por lo que aprovechaban para intervenir en sus sueños a su favor, dándoles cualquier pista como si toda información de sus cabezas en sueños pasase por un control exhaustivo. El problema era que individualmente no podían descifrar nada ya que las pistas no podían ser demasiado concretas así que manipularon ciertas situaciones para que esos humanos que les hacían caso en sueños se encontraran formando los primeros aquelarres.

Los hacían sentir dioses en un mundo que siempre les pertenecería a ellos, ya que por más que lucharan contra ello, la maldad siempre existiría en el ser humano y así podrían seguir existiendo.

Sacaron provecho también de su encierro dado que las profecías eran neutrales. Ni a favor del cielo ni del infierno y precisamente había una profecía que indicaba la victoria de uno de ellos. Lo sabían desde hacía mucho tiempo pero no fue hasta que fueron privados de su libertad que empezó la competición entre ellos para la victoria final: volver a la tierra que era tan parecida a un infierno mortal y que les fue arrebata por castigo divino y reinar sobre ella revelando su presencia al mundo. Aquella que fue olvidada para todos los mortales pero que volverían a temerla cuando se alzara el ganador.


End file.
